warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
BloodClan
BloodClan is a dangerous group of cats made up of feral cats from the Twolegplace. They are highly trained fighters, whose harsh lifestyle contributes to their strength and fortitude. Clan Information Organization BloodClan is not an official Clan, but more of a loosely organized group of alley cats who live together in Twolegplace for mutual protection from Twolegs. They mostly feed on Twoleg trash. Live prey is scarce, except for the occasional rat. Their leader is Scourge (formerly named Tiny), a small black cat with one white paw, icy blue eyes, and an eerie, high-pitched voice that sounds like the splintering of ice. They don't have an "official" deputy, but the cat closest to Scourge is a muscular black and white tom with green eyes named Bone. He does most of Scourge's dirty work, and keeps the other cats of BloodClan in line by force. They do not have a medicine cat, and the elders, queens, and kits are never cared for; if a cat can't hunt for itself, then that cat will die. This might indicate that BloodClan follows a social Darwinism. Cats are required to live on their own, and living in family groups is forbidden, given Scourge's concern that some cats will join together against him. Mothers train their kits, teaching them how to hunt, fight, and generally everything basic, and at the age of twelve moons, kits leave their mothers, so they are forced to rely on Scourge and Bone. Barley, a former member of BloodClan, informs the ThunderClan leader, Firestar, that BloodClan's biggest weakness is their disbelief in StarClan. That means that the leader does not receive nine lives, and is proven when Scourge is killed. Cat Characteristics They do not have a belief in StarClan or the warrior code. Because of this, the leader does not have the nine lives granted to Clan leaders. Many cats of BloodClan impale their collars with teeth of cats and even dogs, wearing them like trophies and making them appear more intimidating. Some BloodClan cats who are high in rank in Scourge's guard have their claws reinforced with dogs' teeth. Other Facts Only a few known connections exist in the Clans (or around them) to BloodClan, the ShadowClan warrior Boulder, Barley, the loner, and Violet, the kittypet. There have been only one set of BloodClan allegiances, included in the allegiances of The Darkest Hour. Another known fact is that Scourge is Firestar's half brother.Revealed in the Fifth Erin Hunter Chat History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :A young cat named Barley defied the decree of Scourge that no cats live together in order to care for his sister, Violet. When Barley and Violet were discovered by Bone, Scourge decided that as punishment that Barley watch his own sister die at the paws of their own brothers, Snake and Ice. Afterward, Barley found that his sister had survived the attack and took her to the house of the kittypet Fuzz and his Twolegs, who had cared for Barley at an earlier time. Knowing that his presence put his sister in danger, Barley fled BloodClan to the forest, where he settled down at the barn bordering WindClan territory. It also makes a error in saying that Tigerstar was killed by "Blood" the leader of BloodClan when it was really Scourge. ''Cats of the Clans :Rock didn't want to scare the kits into having nightmares when explaining BloodClan. He said that BloodClan was only ever a band of stray cats roaming in Twolegplace. Scourge united them in terror. His greatest strength was the lack of a conscience. However, it was his greatest weakness too. He also didn't believe in StarClan, and as a result he only had one life to lose and Firestar took it away from him. :Bone died in battle as well. He was killed by a group of apprentices after he killed Whitestorm. Rock remarks that the three kits would have fought along with them, had they known the wise and gentle warrior that was Whitestorm. In the Original Series The Darkest Hour :Tigerstar formed an alliance with BloodClan at the beginning of ''The Darkest Hour, in the hopes of using the combined might of TigerClan and BloodClan to convince any resistant Clans (namely LionClan, comprised of ThunderClan and WindClan) to join TigerClan. In exchange, Tigerstar agreed to give BloodClan a share of the forest to live in after all the Clans joined TigerClan (Although Tigerstar had no intention of following through on that part of the bargain). However, the plan backfired when Tigerstar found that he could not control BloodClan, and was killed by BloodClan's leader, Scourge in one terrible blow that destroyed all nine of Tigerstar's lives at once. :Scourge, who by then had decided to take the territory for himself, gave the Clans three days to leave. Firestar managed to convince the four Clans to form LionClan to take on BloodClan. During the three days, several cats, particularly Jaggedtooth and Darkstripe, turned traitor to their Clans and joined BloodClan. At the end of the three days, LionClan and BloodClan met in battle. The death toll was heavy, the most prominent being Whitestorm of ThunderClan. Scourge took one of Firestar's nine lives before Firestar was able to kill him, ending the battle. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series ''Shattered Peace :Willie, Minty, Snapper, Tess, and Pounce arrive at Ravenpaw and Barley's barn, seeking shelter from the snow. Later on in the book, it is revealed that Willie and the other cats used to be part of BloodClan, but they left since so many cats competed to rule Twolegplace in Scourge's place. They wanted to start their own Clan, right in Ravenpaw and Barley's territory. Then the former BloodClan cats fight the loners, and defeat them. A Clan in Need :Barley has a dream about bringing prey to his sister, Violet, then he dreams about his brothers, leaders of BloodClan, Snake and Ice, being commanded by Scourge to attack Violet. Barley and Ravenpaw ask help from Mitzi, who's son was taken by BloodClan. Mitzi brings them to BloodClan's camp, and they see many cats on guard outside. They leave BloodClan's camp and thank Mitzi for showing them. A patrol of cats from ThunderClan are seen leaving the camp, ready to attack BloodClan. They scare the cats guarding BloodClan's camp away, and come inside to see Snake and Ice giving a speech. Violet appears from the shadows and reminds Snake and Ice that their real names are Hoot and Jumper, and that she is their sister. :Barley is angered by the way the BloodClan cats talk to his sister, so he attacks, and the patrol follows his lead. The ThunderClan patrol is victorious. Snake and Ice try to make a deal with ThunderClan, but Barley tells him it's too late. Snake and Ice blame the prey stealing on the other BloodClan cats. The rest of BloodClan are angry and drive Snake and Ice away. The Heart of a Warrior'' :Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, with a battle patrol, leads his patrol into the barn where the BloodClan cats are making their home. The chicken alert the BloodClan cats of the presense of Firestar's patrol. Firestar decides not to retreat and the two groups of cats battle in the darkness of the barn. Their noise from the battle alerts the Twoleg male, who finds the group of cats fighting in the barn. ThunderClan soon scatters. Firestar's new battle plan is exuted the next morning, driving out the BloodClan cats. This proves to work until Snapper and Pounce bring backup, thus vastly outnumbering the attacking cats. :The dogs, that were startled by the noise the cats made, break free from their chains and chase out the invading cats. Jumper and Hoot ask Barley for a place to stay and he allows them to live with himself and Ravenpaw at the barn. Jumper and Hoot end up take advantage of Ravenpaw's generous nature. This causes Barley to get furious with his brothers, and the two are told to leave the barn. Rank History Leader Deputy See Also *Clan Members, Alphabetical References and Citations Category:Clans